1. Field of the Invention
Aspects described herein relate to electromechanical devices, functions, uses and manufacture thereof.
2. Related Art
With the rise of consumer electronics, there is an increasing need for digital electronics to become more efficient. For example, there is a desire for electronic devices to exhibit reduced energy loss and fluctuations due to variations in temperature, with use.
Electronic devices include numerous electrically actuated switches (e.g., MOSFETs, MEMS) as well as other electrical components between switches that transmit and store charge, such as wires and capacitors. During use, the wires and capacitors associated with these electronic devices are continuously discharged and recharged, in part, due to the application of large actuation voltages, leading to overall energy dissipation and loss. Further, when MOSFETs or MEMS are switched off, a leakage current is typically present residually within the transistor, leading to additional energy loss.